


Nothing That I Wouldn't Do To Make You Feel My Love

by TARDISTraveller42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42
Summary: Data believes that he has the solution to Geordi's chronic headache. But the solution is himself. Geordi has reservations, but how can he refuse an offer like that? And anyway, Data would tell him if anything was wrong, right? Right.A two or three-shot story about the things these genius idiots do for love.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

“Geordi, I believe that I can cure your headache,” Data said one evening, as they pored over the central computer console in the Engineering Department.

Now, Geordi had heard that phrase a million times. Every doctor he’d ever met had a different treatment plan. Some of them were able to soothe the ache for a minute. Others gave him hives or some other side effect, with no luck in defeating the initial problem. So Geordi had learned to deal with his constant headache. If it was ever too bad, he just stopped by the closest sickbay and asked for a quick hypo. 

“What’s your plan?” asked Geordi. He at least had to give Data a chance. They were best friends, after all, and that’s what best friends were for.

Data set down the PADD he’d been working with and gave Geordi his full attention.

“I believe the headache is caused by the overload from your VISOR’s temporal sensors into your brain. If we can reroute some of the extra energy into a separate source, then you would no longer live with the overload.”

Geordi shrugged, returning to his work. 

“That’s where I always get stuck,” he said. “I know what I have to do; I just don’t have a storage unit that could handle that much energy while staying in constant communication with my implants.” 

Data shifted from foot to foot. Geordi noted that he was not yet returning to work, even though they had a lot to do and a long night ahead of them if they didn’t get down to it. He almost made a comment about it. But something about Data’s countenance made him pause, until Data met his gaze again.

“That is what I wished to tell you,” said Data. “I believe that the cure to your headache is...me.”

Geordi’s head turned up abruptly. “You?”

Data nodded.

“I have written a new program that can connect with your temporal implants. When activated, the program should receive all overloaded energy and send it into my positronic matrix, where it will not harm you.”

Geordi set down his PADD and leaned on the console. No one had ever suggested that before. The thought had crossed his mind, of course; Data’s brain was so complicated and powerful, it could probably do anything they wanted it to. But that was precisely the problem. If something went wrong, Data’s magnificent, unique, spectacular brain could be damaged.

“What about you?” Geordi questioned. “Sometimes the overload gets really high. Especially when I’ve been using my VISOR for a long time. I can’t let you get hurt trying to help me.”

“I can feel no physical pain,” Data replied. “I have also written multiple failsafes into the program, so that if it were to overload, the energy would flow to my least important functions.”

Geordi scratched the back of his head. The thought of living without a constant headache was a compelling one. But it wasn’t quite as compelling as the thought of Data risking himself to ease his discomfort.

“I don’t know, Data.” Geordi sighed as he shook his head. “The risks-”

“The risks are minimal,” Data finished. 

His big yellow eyes melted Geordi’s heart. Damn him and his halo-like aura and his pouty bottom lip; his kindness and his self sacrifice and his facts that always made his argument look so foolproof.

“Alright,” Geordi relented. He threw his hands up in defeat. “We’ll test the program. But if anything - anything - goes wrong, I’m shutting it down.”

Data couldn’t hide his little smile, but he tried to look all professional. With a nod, he accepted Geordi’s terms.

“Thank you, Geordi.”

“Don’t thank me. I already regret it.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Here we go.”

Geordi clicked the new program into its new home in Data’s positronic net. It nestled perfectly just above his right ear, as if Data had made a space especially for its 3mm diameter. Once it was pressed in, Geordi sat back and picked up the control switch.

“So let’s go over this again,” he said, making Data wait an extra moment before activation. Okay, he was delaying because he was terrified about what would happen when it started. If it worked, he’d be living a whole new life; a life without pain. If it didn’t, he’d be spending the next few hours worrying over Data. 

If not worse.

“The control switch acts as the mediator between your temporal implants and the program in my positronic net,” Data explained. “When activated, the program collects overloaded energy from the implants and stores them in my body, where it can be used instead of causing you a headache. If it is necessary, the program can be shut down using the same control switch, or by disconnecting it manually.”

Geordi nodded. He knew the whole spiel. He just hated that it had come to an end and he didn’t have any more excuses left. 

“Ready?” He asked, gritting his teeth.

Data nodded. Geordi pressed the switch.

The effect was not instantaneous. At first, Geordi wondered if they’d actually connected everything properly. Data sat there in his seat, hands folded gently on his lap. Geordi sat still as a rock, as if something would explode if he moved too quickly. 

But slowly, gently, the ache started fading from his temples. A warm feeling returned to him; something from far back. He suddenly realized he’d had an almost constant headache since he got the VISOR. He’d been, ooh, five years old then?

Data blinked as the energy entered his matrix. But otherwise, he seemed fine. His hands stayed clasped on his lap, and his expression remained neutral.

After three full minutes of sitting in silence, Geordi felt the last dregs of his headache slip away. He was free. He was giddy. He was alive. And he was so, so happy.

“Data,” Geordi breathed, allowing a bright smile to spread across his face. “I think it worked.”

Data turned to him with his biggest, most childlike eyes. “Geordi, that is wonderful.”

Geordi nodded, clenching his mouth shut. There were...no words. He almost wanted to cry. Data had given him this; his life back in his own hands. No need for hypo sprays or medical orders to take extra shore leave. He was sitting here in his favorite place with his favorite person and he was not in pain. He didn’t have to ignore anything; he could feel everything and know that it was safe. It was good. It was okay.

“Data...I don’t have the words.” His voice was getting all wobbly, but right now he didn’t care. He reached a hand up and cradled Data’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Data smiled wider than Geordi had ever seen him smile before.

“You are welcome, Geordi.”

“You’re okay, right? I haven’t missed anything?” Geordi re-examined him both visually and with the Tricorder. He seemed alright. Then again, Data always ‘seemed’ alright.

“Yes, Geordi,” Data insisted. “I am fine. You may close my head unit.”

“Oh, right.” Geordi fumbled around and got to work fixing Data’s head and hair. 

“There we go. Good as new.”

They shared another long smile, and then bid each other good night. And for once, Geordi knew that he would find it easy to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

The next week was like a dream. Geordi couldn’t remember a time he felt more present; more awake. He didn’t have to spend so much energy ignoring a migraine. He didn’t have to waste time asking Beverly for a hypo before every other shift. He was free to just be...Geordi. Five year-old Geordi again, without a headache or a care in the world.

Apart from, you know, being Chief Engineer of a Starship.

“I need that report, Collins.”

“I-I know, sir. Right away, sir.”

Geordi hated being hard on the kid. He was fresh out of the Academy, after all. But really, anyone who was picked to start their career on the Enterprise should have some decent time management skills. If not, then there were dozens of other ensigns in Starfleet who would do anything to have the job. Geordi knew this, because he’d once been one of those ensigns himself.

“Ah, Data,” Geordi said with a sudden smile. He lowered his hands away from his face and stood to welcome the Lieutenant Commander. “I’ll tell you, these ensigns are still going to give me a headache.” 

Geordi laughed, but Data seemed somewhat preoccupied. He looked Data over, and then cleared his throat. “What can I help you with?”

“It is...not important.” Data turned suddenly and started out of engineering as suddenly as he had arrived.

“Wait!” Geordi called. “You just got here.”

Data kept walking, just fast enough that Geordi would have had to sprint after him to catch up. He let him go. The engineers were already starting to stare, and Geordi had finally gotten them all sorted out doing their work. If he disturbed them now, there’s no telling how long it would take them to get back in the swing of things.

“I’ll see you later!” he shouted after Data’s retreating form.

Data didn’t even bother turning around.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Geordi,” said Will’s voice, suddenly appearing behind him as he walked toward his quarters. “Has Data been acting strange?”

Geordi paused and stood to the side of the hallway with Will at his side. He offered him a frown.

“I’ve barely seen him the past few days. So yeah, that’s already strange. We usually hang out a lot more.”

Admittedly, Geordi was becoming worried about Data. He’d been uncharacteristically quiet and stand-offish since...since the transfer. 

“Oh no,” he groaned.

“What?”

“I should’ve known…”

“Geordi, what is it?” Will grabbed his sleeve.

“You know how I told you that Data took the extra energy from my temporal implants?” Geordi explained.

“Yeah. And you said there wasn’t a problem.”

Geordi sighed, giving Will a long stare.

“Commander, I think it’s time you knew...Data says he can’t lie, but I don’t believe it for a second.”

“If I’m honest,” Will said with a weary frown, “I never did, either.”

They stood for a moment as Geordi shook his head.

“If that self-sacrificing…” he started, unsure how to continue that thought. “If he told me he was okay when he wasn’t…”

“Give him hell, Geordi,” Will said with a smile. “From all of us.”

Geordi nodded. “Aye, Commander.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“Data, can you meet me in my quarters,” Geordi said into his chirping Comm Badge. Data’s acknowledgment came almost immediately.

Right; he was on his way. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to say to him. Not an impossible task. This was Data, after all. He’d talked to Data a million times, about a million different things. They could discuss anything.

That was the problem though, wasn’t it? Data hadn’t told him that there was some kind of issue with the transference. Why? To protect Geordi, obviously. To be a self-sacrificing hero like he always was (though he’d never admit it). But even knowing that didn’t make it better. Data always told Geordi everything; he always told him the truth, even when it was undesirable. Even when it was a terrifying truth.

And Geordi liked that Data always talked to him. He liked knowing that he was seen as reliable and trustworthy, especially for his best friend. He didn’t want Data to feel like he had to keep secrets to protect him. 

The door chimed and Geordi was distracted from his thoughts. 

“Come in,” he said, unlocking the door. 

Data entered instantly, peering around the room for any sign of trouble. When he realized that he was alone with Geordi and the door was closing behind him, his eyes grew to their largest size. White eyebrows furrowed together.

“Geordi? What is the problem?”

Geordi laughed. Not an enjoyable laugh; a nervous laugh. 

“Does there have to be a problem?” he asked. “You hang out here all the time.”

Data nodded slowly. He was still standing by the door, all stiff and awkward. Geordi noticed his fists clenched at his sides.

“Data,” he said, then paused. If he was too upfront about his concerns, he might scare Data away. It was best to go about this as casually as possible. “Do you want anything to eat?”

Data shook his head, remaining by the door. “No thank you, Geordi. I do not wish to test my oral sensors today.”

Geordi grinned. 

“You know, if Will heard this,” he said, stepping closer to Data. “He’d think we were having a very different conversation.”

Data gave him his most confused expression, which Geordi waved off.

“Nevermind. Come on in. Make yourself at home.”

Data took two more steps into the room. His posture was so strange as he walked. It was more robotic than usual, much more rigid. Geordi watched him for a long moment, and then situated himself so that he was between Data and the door.

There. Now Data would have to push past him to make an escape.

“Data, talk to me,” Geordi pleaded. He creased his eyebrows enough that his desperate expression could be seen even through his VISOR. “You haven’t been yourself. I feel guilty.”

Data’s eyes bore into his VISOR, wide as a deer in front of a hover car's headlights.

“Do not feel guilty, Geordi,” Data said simply.

“How can I not? Ever since we transferred the energy to you, you’ve been acting different. Even Will noticed.”

That made Data pause.

“I was unaware that Commander Riker had noticed a change in my behavior. He did not mention it during our shift yesterday.”

“Because he’s worried about you. Hell, we’re all worried about you.” Geordi sighed, glancing off until he’d found more to say that wouldn’t make the situation worse. “Please tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can fix it.”

“I do not want you to fix it,” Data said sharply. “I do not feel physical pain as you do. Additionally, my neural net is more protected than your organic brain. Therefore it is logical to allow the overloaded energy to flood into my system instead of your own. I merely need time to adjust to the sensation of continual shockwaves, and then…” 

Data’s eyes shut as he suddenly took in a breath. Geordi grabbed his shoulders, but that seemed to make it worse. Within a moment, Data was leaning on him for support.

“Data?” Geordi maneuvered him to the bed and set him down. He kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Data, talk to me. Now.”

“I have been avoiding you intentionally,” Data explained, blinking his eyes open slowly. “Being near you increases the energy nearly three-fold. Until my sensors adjust to the influx of new energy, I believe it is prudent to keep apart as much as possible.”

Geordi bowed his head, and then whipped it up again.

“Wait; I know what it is. It’s the aura. Your aura. My VISOR’s always registered it more intensely than anything else.”

Data gave him a long look. 

“Looking at me is painful for you?” he asked.

Geordi shook his head, squeezing Data’s shoulders.

“No, no; not like that. I’ve had almost thirty years to adjust to the overload, Data. If your aura does any extra damage, then I don’t notice it. At this point it’s just background noise.”

Geordi sighed heavily, for the umpteenth time that day. Damn it. It had all seemed too good to be true, and now he knew why.

“Data, I want to take the new program out of your positronic matrix.”

“But Geordi-”

“You’ve already shown me that you’re willing to let yourself be hurt just to give me a few days without a headache. It means a lot, Data, it really does. But I can’t let you do that to yourself anymore.”

Data frowned.

“You are correct. I am willing to allow myself to…’hurt’, in order for you to live without your headaches. However, Geordi,” Data looked up and shined those golden eyes up to his best friend. “Are you willing to live with a constant headache just to free me of a negative sensation?”

Geordi knelt down in front of Data and took his hand into his own.

“Data, I’d do almost anything so you wouldn’t feel a negative sensation.”

They locked each other’s gazes and held them for a long, long moment. Time stopped. Geordi’s thumb massaged the back of Data’s hand, as Data’s mouth slowly dripped open. He closed it again, and then reopened it.

“Geordi,” he breathed.

Geordi squeezed his hand again and stood up, adjusting his uniform.

“Let’s get that program out of your head.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Geordi and Data stood in Ten Forward looking out at the stars. This view really was the best one on the ship. There were so many stars, planets, comets to be seen and witnessed and awed. Not to mention the good drinks and the even better food, made special by Guinan herself tonight.

“I am sorry, Geordi,” Data said in a quiet moment. “That I was unable to assist you.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Geordi wrapped his arm around Data, staring out the window so that he wouldn’t see his expression. “I’ve already gotten used to it again. I kind of missed it.”

“You did?”

“Nah, not really.” Geordi looked down, and then worked up the courage to meet Data’s eye. Just as he suspected, Data was giving him sad puppy-dog eyes that made him feel almost guilty. “Listen, Data...about what I said earlier. I meant it. I would do anything if it meant you’d never be hurt again.”

Data smiled softly at him, his eyes dancing from Geordi’s VISOR to the wall of stars in front of them. 

“And I would do anything to prevent you from hurting,” Data replied. 

Geordi squeezed Data’s shoulder.

“I guess we must really like one another, huh?”

“That is what the evidence suggests,” Data remarked.

They took hold of each other’s gazes again. This time, with the stars as their witness, they leaned toward each other. Geordi shut his eyes, and felt the warm glow from Data’s aura. Trembling, he tilted forward until his lips touched Data’s. Geordi’s arm squeezed his shoulder again to hold himself in place.

When they leaned away from each other, they locked eyes once more and stared. A long, long stare as they both realized what they’d just done. What they’d just said to one another.

Then, out of nowhere, Guinan appeared beside them.

“I’ve been watching you two all night,” she said loudly. 

Geordi and Data both jumped in surprise. Their arms fell away from each other and they took unconscious steps to separate themselves.

“Guinan,” Geordi gasped. “H-hi.”

“What are you two so worried about?” Guinan said with a smile. “You think I’m going to tell the Captain on you?”

“Well…” Geordi shrugged.

Guinan leaned closer to them.

“And do you really think that me and Jean-Luc haven’t been placing bets as to when you two were finally going to admit your feelings to one another since the day you arrived on the Enterprise?”

Geordi and Data turned to each other, then back to Guinan, then back to each other. She laughed it off and waved away their growing anxiety.

“I’m joking,” she said. “We aren’t allowed to bet on Starfleet property. It’s a shame, too. I would’ve won our wager.”

Geordi wiped his mouth in his sleeve and gathered himself. There were so many things running through his head, and being this close to Data’s aura wasn’t helping his headache, and-

“Oh, I’ve got something for you,” Guinan said to Geordi, digging into a hidden pocket of her dress. “I heard you talking about that headache of yours.”

She pulled out something that looked like an old fashioned hypo spray; a retro, steampunk sort of design that made it look dangerous. Geordi took a step back, until Guinan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back toward herself.

“Don’t worry. It’s from a legitimate source. Just...don’t mention it to Starfleet.”

“What is it?” Geordi asked, jerking back as she brought it up toward his head.

“I plunge this into your temporal implants,” she explained, “and you stop having a headache. It’s really simple, actually. My people had this technology a long time ago.”

Geordi jerked back again. Data took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

“I believe it is safe, Geordi,” he said. “It is made of the same composite materials as your VISOR and implants. It should be compatible.”

“Yeah?” Geordi breathed, allowing himself to relax into Data’s hold.

Data nodded.

“Yes.”

“Alright,” he said to Guinan. “But-ow!”

“Sorry!” Guinan said with a smile. She lowered the used hypo back into her pocket. “I couldn’t risk you dodging it again.”

Geordi rubbed his temple with his fingers. He was about to grumble about bedside manner, or how he should’ve talked to Beverly before allowing someone to inject him with strange metals. But as he thought about what to say, a strange feeling swept over him. 

The headache was ebbing away. 

“Guinan-”

“Don’t tell anyone I gave you that,” Guinan said sternly. “Starfleet won’t have this tech for another fifty years.”

“But-”

“It’s better that way. Believe me.”

She disappeared before he could argue again. And honestly, maybe that was for the best. She did know a lot more about the future than he did, after all. He wasn’t about to risk changing history by going against her advice.

And anyway, there were more pressing things to focus on.

“Data,” Geordi said, biting his bottom lip. He took hold of both of Data’s hands. “I don’t have a headache anymore.”

“Nor do I.”

Geordi smiled wide, and then pulled Data into a hug. He was so, so happy he couldn’t contain it. Here he was, holding Data. Smelling his freshly laundered uniform right under his nose. Squeezing his body close to himself. 

Without a headache. 

Without a care in the world, beyond this moment; this boy; this love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know what you think so far. i never tire of hearing from you guys!


End file.
